


Cherry Blossom

by Hainegu



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hainegu/pseuds/Hainegu
Summary: When Wendy decides something, nothing can stop her.And Juhyun believes that you are there where you want to be.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Cherry Blossom

It was a reckless and impulsive decision, but at this point, nothing much could be done — she had bought her tickets and had almost finished packing her luggage. Her husband silently observed as she ran all over the house in search of some doubtlessly necessary things she needed for her short trip. 'Short' was her definition of going from Canada to South Korea and back in 5 days. The reason for her unexpected journey was simply 'to see the cherry blossoms'. Having been in a relationship for four years and married for two, her husband had learned that if Wendy had decided something, no force could stop her. Not that he would ever prohibit her for he loved that side of her — that cute inexorability — whenever it appeared. It was her abrupt decision that made him anxious, and she seemed to be a bit haywire.

"Did something happen there, love?" He asked in a soft voice, finally giving up on simply watching her.

"Eh? Uh... No, nothing happened," she said somewhat distractedly.

He sniffed quietly to himself, getting up from the comfort of the chair and stepping up to Wendy.

"You know you can tell me if something is bothering you," he enveloped her small frame from behind, stopping her from any further movement. She was unexpectedly stiff at first but melted as he spoke, "I just don't get the rush. We can go together whenever you want and for as long as you want."

"I know..." Wendy shifted in his embrace, facing him now and putting her hands on his chest. "I just... I simply want to see the blossoms... It's been long... I miss it."

The man carefully studied her face, noticing how distant her mind was and how lost her eyes looked. Not so often you'd see Wendy like this — she usually was present, bright, and shiny, always paying attention to everyone around her and being there for them. Something must have happened, and she was just hesitant to admit it to him yet.

"I see," he kissed her forehead, accepting her behaviour for what it was. "Just take care and come back safe to me, alright?"

"Mhm!" She nodded briefly and leant to kiss him on the lips.

When he let her go, Wendy smiled shyly and returned to packing, leaving him to his thoughts. She knew that he was worried about her as she just had made up her mind out of the blue and did not provide any reasonable explanation. The problem was that Wendy was not wholly sure herself why she had decided to go in the first place.

It was an ordinary evening in her ordinary life. She was browsing the internet mindlessly, spending her time reading everything and nothing in particular when she stumbled across one particular picture. It made Wendy open the article, eyes flying over the text quickly only to get stuck on other pictures of  _ her _ . She was breathtaking — even more than that. Wendy could tell as she felt something deep inside her halted at the view. That sting only deepened when she decided to read the other related articles and check the comments. How long had it been? Four? Five? Yes, five years ago, Wendy saw her last time. Then she left for Canada and never came back. They talked, though. Or better to say, they chatted with each other once in a while to inform the other about some casual and not so casual stuff, like Wendy's wedding or Juhyun buying a flat.

Juhyun... Now a face of some famous brand, a favourite TV host, and a beloved radio voice. She was beyond gorgeous, and people adored her there. Memories surfaced unbidden, and Wendy was so lost in her recollection she spaced out for a while. "Unnie's birthday is coming up soon," she muttered to herself. And then it clicked; it struck her with unendurable force. She headed straight to the airways tickets web-page and booked her trip. Just like that. She didn't consider it much, nor did she understand the ulterior motives of her impulse, but she needed to see Juhyun again. And cherry blossoms would bloom right on her birthday.

***

Wendy was already in Seoul when she messaged Juhyun and asked whether the latter could meet her the next day. It took the older woman three hours to read the message, and then she called.

"Yes, unnie!" The younger’s phone almost flew as she answered, her movements hectic. She sat on her bed, crossed her legs, and was all ears.

There was an apparent moment of silence before Juhyun finally spoke.

"Hello, Wendy-ah." Her voice was deep, a bit husky, and entirely different from what Wendy remembered.

"I'm... Uh, I'm in Seoul now, unnie," she said in a surprisingly thin and unstable voice, that was right on par with her pulse. Why did she feel so nervous all of a sudden?

"Alright," was the only thing Juhyun said.

"Well-uh, I am here for only several days, and I thought that... hm...probably we can meet, unnie? Tomorrow, if you are free. If you want, of course. It'll be fine if you can't or don't want, I mean..." She stilled, feeling her palms getting damp. Maybe it was indeed a very reckless decision to come here and ask Juhyun to meet after so long.

The older woman was quiet for some time, making Wendy think that the line had been disconnected and she had been speaking into the void.

"Un-unnie?" Her mind went into a fluster. The Canadian peeked at the screen of her phone to assure herself she still had Juhyun on the line.

"I'll be free tomorrow after 3," Juhyun sounded soft as a pillow and Wendy felt herself sinking into it, all worries floating away.

"Oh… I'll send you the location then, unnie. Do you have anything on your mind though?"

"No, Wendy-ah," she let out a small puff saying the girl's name. "Pick what you want."

"Oh, okay. Sure. Thank you, unnie. See you tomorrow then?"

Juhyun whispered, "See you."

Wendy waited until the older woman cut the line off, and stared at her phone. It's so strange to talk to her like that, but still, she was genuinely happy. Elevated even, ready to conquer the world although she was dog tired after those fourteen hours on a plane. She could use the rest of this night to relax and search for some worthy place to visit tomorrow. So far no one cancelled jet lags and effects they had on human bodies, and she wanted to be as crisp as a cucumber when they meet. Wendy smiled to herself. Maybe it was the right decision, after all. Cherry blossoms had just started to bloom.

***

"Sho... Wendy'sh 'ere?" Asked a young woman, intensely munching on her steaming noodles.

"Yes..." Juhyun heaved a long sigh, picking at the meat in her portion. She flashed a glance at the illuminated screen of the phone she had just put down; she had reread the message several times.

"An' you gonna meesh'er tomorrow," it was spoken more like a statement rather than a question, though the older woman paid no heed to that.

"Yes, Seulgi-ah, I'm going to meet her tomorrow."

"Bu' why!?" The girl waved her chopsticks expressively into the air, sounding amazed and a little bit irritated. It wasn’t until Juhyun finally stopped playing with her food and looked at Seulgi dead in the eye that the latter clucked her disapproval. "I mean, yeah, you can meet her and all that stuff, but Juhyunnie-"

"I know, Seulgi-ah," the older woman put her chopsticks on the table and rubbed her temples with both hands. "It's just... I don't know. She sounded...fresh?"

Seulgi almost choked — her head rearing up from her meal in several small bobs, a long noodle sticking out of her slightly reddened lips.

"Fresh? Ish’ish how you deshide to meetch your ex who appeared out o’ nowhere after five years wizh almosht no communication in between? Because she sounds fresh?" Seulgi's eyes were piercing her best friend in disbelief, brows furrowed as she finally swallowed the food. "Not to mention she is married, unnie!"

"So what, eung?" Juhyun grabbed the chopsticks and fiercely twirled the noodles around. "It does not matter. We will just meet and nothing more, that’s all."

"Pff!"

"Yah, Kang Seulgi!" Juhyun scolded, looking at her friend with incredulity.

"Pff two times more, unnie!" Brazenly retorted the younger. She would speak point-blank! "I don't like it. I know how you both" — Seulgi wriggled her chopsticks at Juhyun, head following the motions of her utensil — "work and what you become!" 

She looked askance at the older woman’s phone and continued, "She can’t do this to you, unnie. She can’t just show up and ask you out as if nothing happened!"

"She did," Juhyun said matter-of-factly, suddenly interested in a piece of egg in her soup.

Seulgi gasped.

"Unnie-!" She whined, knitting her brows together. "You know what I mean~!"

Juhyun yielded, put the chopsticks away once again, and puckered her mouth.

"What about Sooyoung then?" To this, the older woman raised her head in a swift motion, her gaze stern and face blank.

"What does it have to do with Sooyoung?" She asked dubiously and a little bit aggressively.

It took a moment for Seulgi to register the little flick of pain behind that defensive façade of her friend. And it softened her immediately.

"I'm sorry, Juhyunnie," she extended her hands out and covered the ones of the woman in front. "I like Sooyoung. I like how you get along, and I don't want you broken any more. It's... it’s a feeling I can't explain. I don't like her crashing your life out of the blue. And I don’t want you to go."

Juhyun sat silently, a headache started to grow, only that she knew what Seulgi meant. She knew it very well as last time Wendy had manifested Juhyun sobbed her heart out to the insensible night of her room. It was the first and last time she lamented and when Seulgi saw her the next day... Well, the girl was terrified.

The older woman sighed again, internally wondering whether this was her new habit. Of course, she didn't want to experience that night ever again. It took the wind out of her sails completely. But eventually, she started functioning as a normal human again, doing one step at a time.

First, she immersed herself in her jobs, started climbing fast up to where she was these days. Second, it took her a complete full year (more) to start dating again. She got herself that sassy girl, who appeared to be out for Juhyun’s money. Then she surprisingly found herself dating two statuesque men at the same time. Both were handsome, tall, strong and knew how to handle a woman. And Juhyun was a woman after all.

The stars must have had clustered in a fancy way for her as she had been extremely horny that whole year, alternating between those men and making them fuck her out of her mind repeatedly whenever she wanted. She found acceptance, her career skyrocketed and she genuinely enjoyed herself. But her desire was insatiable, she became needy and luckily both of her partners were eager to wheedle her. Everything was perfect until the men somehow learned about each other.

Did they turn Juhyun down? Far from it — they started blindly competing and that's when everything shifted from perfect to glory. She just needed to put on that alluring smile of hers for them to start kissing her feet. Figuratively and literally. They poured their aggressiveness towards each other on Juhyun and she was squealing with delight. She was being pressed hard with her face against the rough surface of a tree in a random park, her hair in a tight grip, back arched, legs trembling sweetly as she was humped mercilessly out of this universe. She was being eaten out in some public convenience, taken roughly at the back of one's car, bent over an infinite amount of things just to be bonked senseless. The woman was feeling sore almost all of the time, yet never complained and just continued her little adventures, silently wondering how she still managed to not be caught. That would have been such a scandal!

Still, they progressed and one day Juhyun started simply blacking out from sex. That was quite a gaiety yet looking retrospectively at herself she couldn’t help but felt shame at how sluttish she had been. Nonetheless, all good things tend to round out. To her deepest regret, Juhyun had to end her relationships as both men started to desire more of her, and she had nothing else to give than she already had.

Time was passing fruitfully and during the other event, she met Sooyoung — a young promising actress. She felt like fresh air to Juhyun. Although they were not dating yet (they even hadn't kissed properly), Sooyoung was open and bold towards Juhyun; and the latter liked that. For real, that girl was something else: funny, cute, well-mannered, attentive, sexy and very-very tempting; pure joy. Juhyun felt appetency for her. She believed she would fall for her one day. They just needed time.

"Unnie?" A subtle voice snapped Juhyun out of her vortex of thoughts.

"Eung?"

"Promise me you won't do any stupid things you'll regret," the fingers on older woman's hands tightened with the plea. The candid expression on Seulgi's face VS the tired one on Juhyun's.

"I won't."

"You won’t promise or won’t do?"

"Yes."

Seulgi saw the corner of Juhyun’s mouth coming slightly up. Understanding she would not get any clear answer whatsoever, the younger merely embraced the way her friend was and hoped for the better.

"Alright. Cool. Now, will you eat this or not?" A small smile appeared on crisp outlines of the younger girl's lips when she nodded to the full bowl between them.

"I wish I were foodsexual as you are, Seulgi-ah," Juhyun wistfully joked, letting out a small chuckle.

"I know I'm perfect, alright?" The younger smiled cockishly, revealing beautiful white teeth, her eyes turning into crescents with that. "So, will you?"

"Help me out?"

"Yay!"

***

Wendy was a bunch of nerves, ready to burst up at any time. The less time left before her meeting Juhyun, the more she felt like throwing up. Wendy felt miserable yet anticipating, her mind was going from anxiety to thrill, to dread, to excitation like on a roller-coaster. Plus, she was afraid as their last encounter ended in break up. Well, they did not break up per se, but she left, right? And thus they were ended. Wendy noted with distaste how guilt started snaking into her and it made her irritated. That is why she was dismissing those disturbing thoughts by trying on different garments in front of her hotel room mirror. Did she want Juhyun to like her when they meet? Yes. Did she want to charm Juhyun when they meet?  _ Yes _ . Did she know why she wanted all of that from Juhyun? No, and she froze looking distantly at her reflection. Wendy was frightened to learn that Juhyun hated her after all. But she agreed upon their meeting, right? So she did not hate Wendy, right? So probably she could make it up to Juhyun?

"Make up to or make out with?" Was the question her mind spit at her, then trailed off to the vivid images of Juhyun’s half-lidded eyes, gasping mouth and trembling limbs.

Wendy grunted heavily, feeling burning sensation building somewhere low in her stomach.

"Are you insane?" She asked herself with a broken, hoarse voice, redness spreading from the neck to her cheekbones. Was it late to back away yet? She could always come up with some excuse and...

"Leave her again, right, Wendy? Leave her, run away and pretend nothing happened," some strange deep voice spoke to her from within, making the woman wince with unease. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of that intrusive suggestion.

"No, no, stop it, you fool. You came here  _ just to meet  _ her and watch cherry blossoms bloom," Wendy stated to her reflection in a resolute tone, although it still sounded like she was severely trying to persuade herself with that. "Ugh, shit-"

A sudden piercing sound made her jump a little; she sighed with relief upon realising it was just an incoming message on her phone. Wendy trotted to the night-stand where the device was, cupping one cheek with her palm and trying to cool herself down. It was Juhyun. 

"Let's postpone till 5?"

Here, just right here was the perfect opportunity to end it all without even starting. And everyone would be content. But was Wendy going to do so? Definitely not as she had already lost her sanity. She quickly typed back. 

"Sure. I'll be there by 5, unnie. Come whenever you can."

That was it. She was signing herself to damnation not even realising it yet. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered for Wendy simply needed to see Juhyun.

***

And so she did, recognised her even though Juhyun was in a face-mask and a cap. The older woman was leaning slightly on the wall of that cafe Wendy had suggested to visit. Juhyun was wearing heels, tight jeans, a sweater and a street style maxi coat. Simple and chic, as always. She was gazing around lazily, swaying her hips slightly to some song in her mind. Wendy also noticed that Juhyun's hair was much, much longer now, reaching her lower back. And it was black, raven-black.

Pushing through the lump in her throat, Wendy slowly approached her unnie, trying not to startle her as she was quite timorous.

"Unnie?" Wendy said only to register she did not utter any noise at all. Her heart rate was faster than the sound speed, and her palms got dump again. Wendy cursed herself for being so sheepish and feeling apprehensive before finally gathering herself together and saying out loud, "Hello, unnie."

Juhyun's eyes met with hers, and Wendy felt her knees almost bending, her head swinging with some strange feeling in her chest. The older woman's eyes were tranquil but piercing, and it seemed she gazed deep through Wendy with no effort at all. The Canadian started hotching against her own will, still not getting any response from the woman.

"It's me, unnie," she almost squeaked, smiling tentatively, and fussily bounced on her feet. What was wrong with her!?

"Ah... Seungwan-" Juhyun froze in her steps, perplexed as Wendy threw herself on her with a hug. They would have had hit the wall behind her save the raven caught them soon enough. Fresh citrous aroma followed the younger girl and Juhyun involuntarily inhaled more of that fragrance, reciprocating the hug. She felt girl's hands clenching hard at the fabric of her coat, arms tightening even more around her frame. It felt so warm yet so strange...

Some long moments later, Wendy distanced herself a little from Juhyun, peeking into her masked face. She was half a head shorter, and thus her unnie was looking at her from a bit above with softness she knew so well it made her heart mash. She couldn't avert her own eyes now, so they stayed like that in complete silence, only Wendy's heart beating loudly throughout her whole body.

"You dyed your hair white," Juhyun's deep and serene voice reverberated in Wendy, rigour emotional storm rising within her. The older woman levelled her hand up and touched soft light hairs around Wendy's face, running her fingers through them for a bit.

"Huh? Ugh-uh," Wendy nodded briefly, coming out of her daze one step at a time.

"This length suits you. Colour as well," Juhyun added later, letting go of the tresses to Wendy's regret. Five years ago she had long hair, but then cut it shoulder-length once she was back in Canada. She was keeping it short ever since.

"Thank you, unnie," the girl grudgingly stepped back, feeling cold air moving in between them. "I want to hold her again," she heard herself think. The blonde blinked several times, trying to clean her head off of any thoughts. Her confused face must have looked funny to Juhyun as Wendy saw the woman's eyes slightly squinting.

"So, ugh... I thought you might be hungry after whatever you did today. Are you hungry? I want to treat you to a good meal," warily started Wendy, pointing out to the cafe entrance door with her hand in a somewhat childish way.

"I am, let's come in," the raven was probably still smiling as the words came out open and delicate.

The place was filled with pleasant hum — not crowded but still full of people. When a hostess came to them, Wendy asked for the place she had reserved beforehand. They were walked to one of the retired tables, and by the looks of Juhyun, she was content with it.

After they made their orders and the waitress was gone, the raven finally took off her coat, cap and mask. She ran a hand through her hair, adjusting it to stay in a required position, then looked quizzically at Wendy, whose facial expression was utterly dumb.

"What's wrong? Do I have-"

"Oh, no, no, unnie!" Wendy yelped, flying her hands in rejection and thus startling the older woman. Then the blonde froze suddenly, dreamy look on her.

Juhyun gave her another pop-eyed glance.

"You just... look so beautiful," Wendy felt so fatuous saying this, but she couldn't help herself, scarleting both with excitement and embarrassment. 

"Oh," her brows twitched softly and the woman smiled negligibly.

"How comes she is not still aware of how she looks?" Wendy wondered to herself, ogling at the glowing bare face of her vis-a-vis.

Juhyun stared back at the blonde. She was feeling strange feelings she was not able to differentiate yet. The way Wendy was looking at her did not ease the growing bewilderment either. Besides, the girl was astonishingly handsome. Her big eyes twinkled, orangy lips were parted slightly, showing white pearls of teeth, and her cheeks were dusted with a pinkish hue. Wendy gained some weight and was not dangerously skinny any more; she was in lush. The raven squinted at the younger with mindful eyes. Shirts always looked good on Wendy. Opened collars flattered her fine neck and invited the gaze to her chest. Juhyun used to love the girl clad in those.

"You are not bad yourself... This button-down fits you," Juhyun smiled prettily, and Wendy could swear she would die from a heart attack if unnie didn’t stop being this adorable. 

"Thank you," the blonde mumbled and went silent again, her head sank a little into her shoulders.

They entered the eye-gazing contest for a moment, and Wendy was the one who lost this time. She took a glass and poured some water from the bottle nearby, drank it abruptly.

"So, how's... How's Seulgi? Are you in touch?" She asked, feeling it would be a safe question to begin their converse.

Juhyun perked her frisky brow a little, but answered, ”She is fine. Opened a small studio and exhibits there from time to time. Quite successfully. She's becoming popular..." 

Juhyun was just pouring warmth and fondness for her friend, and even though Wendy knew those two were very close old friends, it still amazed her how soft they were for each other.

"I'm very happy for her. Maybe I should visit her studio one day when I'm back here again," it was not until she voiced it that she wondered whether it would ever happen. Would she come back again? Would  _ Juhyun _ like her to come?

Silence fell upon them as both of women were caught in their worlds of the mind. Wendy was becoming anxious again and Juhyun... Well, she had many questions to ask, but she didn't know whether she wanted to know the answers. It was just the notion that answers should be answered, as they bored her core, leaving her in frustration. She wished it was a blissful ignorance, though. "The past should be left in the past," she thought and intently watched Wendy. The girl had matured, and she looked terrific now. She always looked pretty, but now she was just outstanding. Would it be inappropriate to touch her? Juhyun pursed her lips, shifting in her place slightly. She didn’t want this, she didn’t need this longing for the girl. "Don't do things you'll regret, unnie," Seulgi's voice reasoned in her head, and she was right. Don't poke the bear while it sleeps.

"Do you still sing?" The raven asked, distantly recalling the time Wendy sang for her.

"Pardon?" The Canadian fixed her eyes on unnie, caught off guard first by her voice, second by her appearance. Again.

"You used to sing a lot. Do you still do this?" Juhyun repeated herself politely.

"Oh, yes. I do. I sometimes perform on different occasions in Canada." Another safe topic to address.

"Good to hear. It would be a pity if you didn't sing."

Wendy swirled the water in her glass, then asked, "Why?"

"Ah, you have a beautiful voice, Wendy-ah. It really would be a shame not to share your talent with the world," Juhyun sounded so sincere and innocent that Wendy felt she began sinking. She wanted to get drown in this, in Juhyun and her tenderness.

"Thank you, unnie."

"I mean it."

"Yes, thank you," she bent forward a little with her palm landing on Juhyun's hand, lying freely on the table. The touch was electrifying, and Wendy stiffened a gasp threatening to burst out of her.

Juhyun did not flinch, nor did she remove her hand from the touch. However, her eyes travelled fast to the conjunction, nothing to read on her face. She was always perfect in covering her emotions as well as she was eager to show her feelings. She did not move even when Wendy caressed her milky skin with her thumb; only mindfully inspected the younger girl's face.

Yet Wendy was burning. She suddenly wanted more. More touching, more skin. She wished to run her fingers through those black wavy locks, to feel the smoothness of those plump lips, to kiss them... Mentally she had already done that, and it was just adding oil to the fire. That was not good. Not good at all.

Thankfully (or not), the waitress came with the foods and snapped Wendy out of her reverie. She was greatly unenthused to let go of Juhyun's small hand and nevertheless did that, starting to arrange the plates on the table to her liking. Her previous excitement was rapidly replaced with irritation. Was is a jet lag thing? It was becoming harder and harder to keep her emotions at bay. And Juhyun was not helping as Wendy watched her secretly from beneath her lashes when they silently dug into their meals. 

The raven woman was mesmerizing. The way she parted her lips to welcome a bite of food, the way the tip of her tongue flicked or licked the bottom lip to clean up the sauce, the way her brows moved almost uncontrollably at the sensations of the tastes. And her eyes, now and then falling on Wendy, studying her, acknowledging her and igniting her from within. Someone from the comments under one of those articles Wendy had read back in Canada said that one would die for Juhyun to look at them forever with her big, bright, deep eyes.

"You are goggling, Wendy-ah," meekly adverted the older woman, kissing her glass of water. She was enjoying it, but she could not let it know. Though she never fully understood why Wendy was staring at her with that strange look, she always secretly relished it. Staring each other out was a little game of theirs.

"Oh…Oh!" The brows on the girl’s face flew high before she dropped her eyes. Did she just feel the tension start growing between the two of them or was it her sick imagination?

"This" – Juhyun picked up a piece of muffin from her plate with a fork for the blonde to see – "is good but not as good as yours."

Wendy couldn’t tell whether the raven was coquetting right now — it was something in her voice, the way she spoke and her demeanour that piqued the blonde’s curiosity.

"I could bake you, if you want," the girl suggested plainly, so much captivated by the manner Juhyun had put that piece in her mouth that she missed a sudden glimpse in the raven’s eye.

"Ah yes,  _ bake me _ , please," her low voice sent a shiver down Wendy’s spine. She felt butterflies blast off in her stomach because Juhyun’s words sounded so very implicating; her gaze set on Wendy’s eyes, never blinking.

She knew she would lose the game if she stepped in it. Yet, Wendy decided to play along. It was a mistake but hey! Her leaving Canada had already started this sequence of errors and she was just being accurately consistent ever since.

"How much?" The blonde echoed in a deep voice of hers, still not completely sure she was getting this right.

Juhyun was toying with her fork, "Until I’m full?" She put another piece of sweet delight into her mouth and Wendy probably saw the raven wink.

She was not sure as she struggled with processing the situation here. "Until she’s full…Like full of muffins or full of…something else? Like…fin-" Wendy felt a new wave of heat bash her; she was a pervert. She didn't know what to reply and in fact, didn't want to reply at all. She wanted to bake Juhyun right there, right now.

"May I take this?" Wendy jumped in her seat, her head spinning to the voice above.

"Yes, please," Juhyun reacted, leaning on the backrest as the waitress cleaned their table off of empty plates. "Thank you."

When the waitress was gone, Juhyun seemed to resume to her normal self; the mischievous glistening in her eye already gone.

"Ugh... I'll be back in a minute," Wendy mumbled and scampered to the lady's room. If she was a man, she'd have the hardest boner of her life. But even as a woman, her body reacted hard to all those thoughts she had while watching Juhyun just eat. Just eat goddamn food!

Wendy growled desperately, her mind going crazy as the visions of other things just wouldn't stop appearing. Did Juhyun mean that or was she just teasing? But if so, why would she tease Wendy in the first place? Maybe it was simply her perverted imagination.

The blonde was sitting on the toilet, tights clamped together. "Why are you lusting like a madman, huh?" She asked herself, trying to calm down by breathing deeply. No answer came to her and she gritted her teeth. She needed fresh air. 

When she returned, Wendy asked Juhyun whether the latter wanted to go to the park nearby. Considering the younger woman's state, it was quite difficult to hide her exasperation. Yet, she did her best, and Juhyun was attentive enough to agree without any questions. Still, Wendy almost fought the older woman while deciding who would pay. Being as aggressive as she was at that time, Wendy won the argument and victoriously spent her money. Then literally jerked Juhyun out of the cafe, her strides decisive and rigid.

She was far away in her outer space when she heard Juhyun calling her. Wendy stopped to watch the raven trail behind.

"I'm on heels, Wendy-ah," she groaned, pouting. Upon catching up with the younger girl, Juhyun entwined Wendy's arm with both of hers, snuggling against it with her body. "Stop running from me; I won't bite."

"Sorry, unnie. I was not running from you," they started walking again, their pace moderate and synchronised mainly because Juhyun was slackening up Wendy’s speed.

"If you say so," Juhyun adjusted her cap, almost putting it all over her eyes.

While they were walking to the park, Wendy’s mind relaxed a bit and her body cooled off. It felt good — to simply walk side by side with Juhyun.

"Are you getting recognised, unnie?" Asked the blonde, trying not to think about that bosom that just had pressed tightly against her.

"Ah, yes. Quite often lately and, frankly speaking, it's...uncomfortable."

"Fame comes with its downsides, huh?"

"Did you watch me?" She asked, her voice low and quiet. Wendy shivered and it was not for the wind that had pushed them in the back.

"Hmm, not really. I just saw some advertisements and articles. That's how I learned," she replied casually. Wendy did not lie but would not either admit to the raven that she had spent the rest of that evening looking at her photos and videos like some creep.

"What do you think about me?" Juhyun pressed.

"Woah, unnie, you're doing great! What else can I say? People adore you, captivated by you, they enjoy your performance. I reckon you'll become even more famous soon," she did believe in what she had said.

"Thank you," she vocalised in a small voice. Wendy turned her head to look at Juhyun, who was seemingly lost in the thoughts. She looked tired yet managed to glow; she was radiant, not only visually but also inwardly. Five years had passed, but Wendy still found Juhyun ethereal. 

The younger woman forgot to walk. The star of her thoughts stopped and quirked her perfectly shaped brow at her, waiting. Oh no. Wendy had some sort of love-hate relationship with that soft stare of the raven. She always looked at her like this. She never saw Juhyun doing that to anyone else when they were together. Even to Seulgi. Juhyun had those soft eyes only for her, and it was making her heart weak.

"Wendy-ah?" The raven let go of the girl's arm and stood right in front of her. Juhyun carefully, as if fearing to spook the girl, moved her hand up and ran her fingers through Wendy's hair, sleeking the sticking flocks back to where they belonged. Her eyes followed the movement, then adored the face peeking through white tresses.

Now Wendy forgot how to breathe. She felt so small, so vulnerable, and she didn't know what to do with those feelings. She just had her eyes glued to Juhyun, heart skipping a beat or two. She shivered visibly.

"Are you cold? This jacket of yours is too thin for this weather, Wendy-ah," Juhyun rubbed her hands against Wendy’s arms, trying to heat her up. Upon receiving no answer, she took another look at the girl. "Let's go sit over there under that cherry, okay? I think I have a heat pack somewhere in my pocket," the raven tenderly suggested, took Wendy by the hand and led the way.

***

It was still bright enough; the sky slowly turning deep violet and blue. The wind lazily caressed everyone and everything on its way, bringing the sweet scent of blooming cherry. This park was a tranquil place, where one could enjoy nature and just relax. Juhyun liked such sites. She enjoyed the beautiful scenery, broad sky and balmy breath of early spring. She would often go somewhere like this and sit there until going blue with cold. It was so peaceful that her thoughts would eventually disappear, clearing up her mind for new beginnings.

Juhyun tightened her lips, as her attention drifted to the girl sitting nearby. It appeared she forgot her heat packs at work. Being as heat-loving as she was, the raven felt an urge to press herself to Wendy as she was getting quite cold. The blonde was spacing out, her jaw ajar, hair flirting with the wind.

"Unnie?" Wendy suddenly returned to reality, her voice of a soprano. "Why didn't you stop me?"

They were sitting pretty close to each other but still not too close. Juhyun was turned to Wendy, her legs crossed, while the younger woman sat straight, looking into the distance. Juhyun examined the profile of her next, carefully choosing the words she was about to let out.

"You and I both know. You never change your mind when you decide something."

"Why didn't you try to stop me?" Her voice only a whisper.

The raven felt a stab in her chest. She had been apprehending they’d enter these waters sooner or later.

Juhyun answered with a soft sigh, "You are there where you want to be, Wendy-ah..."

The younger almost winces. Unnie was right, but she was also wrong. Yes, her husband just watched Wendy leave, he didn't say anything against her decision. And he never had done before. Neither had Juhyun. She was right: when Wendy makes her mind, she sticks to that no matter what. But she was so wrongfully wrong, as Wendy had desperately wanted to stay. She had hoped that Juhyun would say something that would make her change her mind. But the raven hadn't. Wendy wanted to stay so badly that she came to Juhyun late at night after their last goodbyes but did not find the courage to knock or ring the door as she heard Juhyun wail and howl. And she would never tell Juhyun she cried her eyes out sitting under that same door, listening to the sounds cutting through her heart. Yes, she was a coward. She had always been. That was the reason for her to run five years ago. 

She was young, having her two years exchange program there in Seoul when she met Juhyun. It was intense, wild, out of nowhere and overwhelming. Juhyun was overwhelming. Wendy was losing herself every time they saw each other. And it was scary. Juhyun was scary, though Wendy never felt terrible around her. The woman was always so incredibly soft and delicate with her. That was terrifying, too. Wendy would find herself craving for Juhyun, wanting to be held by Juhyun, be kissed the way Juhyun did and caressed the way Juhyun could. She had become Juhyun addict, and that terrorised her. Having no willpower to stop anything she continued to fall for Juhyun more and more in a span of those two years, her fears growing with her love. So when the time came for her to decide whether she would stay and graduate there in Seoul or go back to Canada, she made her choice. She was selfish, so, so selfish.

She had always been. When she met her then-future husband, she didn't feel that extreme horror. She felt comfortable and secure, and most of all, she was not scared of him. She then married him, their lives moving forward as they should, entirely predictable and so very safe. 

Coward.

"Why have you come, Wendy-ah?" It was Juhyun with her sweet voice and soft hand that she put on Wendy's nape, stroking gently. Wasn't she angry with Wendy? Shouldn’t she be mad at her?

Here, here it was that made the younger freak out — she did not understand Juhyun's mind and the way she was thinking. Anyone would be angry for what she had done, but no, not Juhyun. She was right there, sitting beside her five years later yet still behaving the same.

Wendy jerked away from the touch, now facing her unnie. She felt so angry that she rashly asked, "Why are you like this? Why aren't you angry with me? Why are you so gentle with me as if I can break any minute? Why didn't you curse me or something back then? Why did you just let me go?"

Finally. She was trembling severely like those small rosy petals on the tree above, wobbling in the wind. Her eyes were glossy, and she just fixed them on the woman across, who still seemed to be quite quiescent. The heck?! Wendy bitterly snatched Juhyun's hat off and threw it away, the movement disheveling the perfect black waves of hair.

"Don't fucking stare me down with those soft eyes of yours," Wendy growled and sprang up, not in control of herself any more. She didn’t know why she was like this, she just felt so miserable, hurt and baleful.

But then she saw that – the shift from mild to adamant in Juhyun's dark, big, beautiful eyes, that made Wendy weak. Was she under the spell? How could the raven do that to her with only her gaze? "This is not normal," thought Wendy to herself, feeling that familiar awe rising in her chest. She wanted to cry, and so she did, massive teardrops falling down her face only to be met with cold, kind hands of Juhyun. Wendy was on a roller-coaster of feelings again, the battlefield of emotions where she was not sure she'd survive. But probably she didn't need to survive at all.

She gave in, surrendered herself to everything, capitulated and knocked herself under Juhyun. The next moment she saw herself jump forward, fiercely pressing her lips to Juhyun's, cupping her beauteous face with a dead man's grip. She was numb, aggressive, almost heartless. And didn't care for anything, boldly straddling the raven, squeezing out any space between their bodies. Juhyun let out a constrained wail, completely taken aback by Wendy's actions, who only pressed lustily, shoving her tongue past full lips of her unnie. Her right hand moved to the back of the woman's head, gripping tightly on her hair, drawing a whine from her. That's all she wanted: to hear Juhyun whine and moan under her touch.

Juhyun was nothing but shocked. Her mind was refusing to work as she felt a hot wet tongue licking her lips hungrily. It slipped inside her mouth, causing tingling sensations and making her smoulder. Were she to stop it, she should do it now. But then she heard herself groan, a combination of surprise, pain and pleasure. Juhyun was gone and Wendy was desperate.

The raven smelled so fucking good it was the limit. The younger deepened the kiss even more, realizing Juhyun was not resisting. She became inebriated when Juhyun kissed back, her lips moving sensually. And she flamed, registering Juhyun's hands on her tights. The lightning stroke would fade in comparison to her touch.

"I want you," Wendy murmured after breaking the kiss only to leech back again. It seemed her blood became lava, passing all over her body and burning it. She bit and Juhyun groaned, both feeling a hint of metallic in their kiss. The woman’s lips were unbearably soft, her tongue excruciating; all that making Wendy dizzy, yet desiring for more.

They were panting hard when Wendy distanced herself from Juhyun. She looked at her from above, still gripping her hair. The latter was affected, Wendy knew that just by seeing her eyes, they never lied. And yes, she wanted her being affected.

"I want you," Juhyun heard again, her vision dizzy. She fluttered her eyes up from ripe red lips to only meet the hardly veiled lechery. She would regret this.

"Come," Wendy said, letting go of the woman and stepping on the ground. She reached out her hand, waiting for Juhyun to accept it, then pulled her up and led to the nearest opportunity of catching a taxi. Wendy never broke their hands apart, neither in a car nor when they passed through the reception hall of her hotel, drawing glances.

"I want you to go first," she said upon entering her suit, then escorted Juhyun to the bathroom.

Was Wendy doing the right thing? Probably not, but had she ever done anything right? Equivocal. She was dying inside, and she needed Juhyun to revive her.

The Canadian looked through the large window, registering flashing lights of Seoul busy night. Juhyun would probably love to see the sunrise here, as they were almost at the top, regardless of her fear of heights.

"Seungwan-ah…" The name echoed in the spacious room, and Wendy’s head was swoon. Juhyun had been calling her by Korean name often when they were together. But today it was only the second time she addressed her like this. Seungwan inhibited her desire to pounce the raven right then and there, and moved to the bathroom silently, leaving Juhyun to herself.

The woman came to the window just where the younger had been standing; glanced through it outside. Only a few stars were visible; it made her come up with a desire to go to the countryside, just to watch the night sky.

At first, she was not sure as of what she was doing. But then she knew, though still was not ready for all of this. Well, that was life and no one would be ever ready for the turns it could take, right? Juhyun was not ready but she wanted this. "You are there where you want to be," she reminded herself. She thought, hoped she was over Wendy, but she wasn’t. She knew it the moment the girl appeared before her eyes. Seulgi was right about her feeling. Juhyun knew they’d click in some way as their relationship had always been hectic and passionate. And now she stepped into it willingly after everything she had lived through. Who said lightning never strikes twice?

Strong hands clasped around her from behind, bringing her back to reality she was facing right now. She felt Wendy tugging at her bathrobe, making her turn around. She was met with a determined eye and slightly opened lips. Seungwan's hair was wet, drops of water running across her pretty face, down her thin neck and defined collarbones; her body free from clothes. She matured, sensibly, and it suited her, made her even more attractive, inviting.

She made Juhyun weak by just existing. That strange expression on Seungwan’s face whenever they were together made Juhyun soft. She couldn’t help but felt herself dissolving in her presence. Juhyun did not mind, though, as just the conception of Seungwan would make her live.

She was eager to do anything Wendy wanted. She was feeding on Seungwan’s happiness. She never knew she would ever be so devotedly in love until Wendy invaded her life. And heart.

Juhyun feasted her eyes on the younger woman, standing mere inches away from her. If Seungwan wanted her now, Juhyun would gift herself away with no regrets.

Wendy was examining Juhyun subtly, soaking up all the small details her brain was able to detect under her growing fever. She trembled when she noticed her unnie had parted her cherry lips and let out a puff, their eyes never leaving each other's faces. Juhyun was anticipating, her nerves building up the same way it was with Wendy. And despite Juhyun being barefoot and of the same height technically, Seungwan still felt being much much smaller than the raven. How was it – being in Juhyun's place?

With that little thought at the back of her head, Wendy raises her hand and brushes silky black locks away from Juhyun's shoulder, opening the side of her slender neck to the sight. And touch, at which her unnie puffs again. The tips of those fingers are fire, slowly licking the paleness of the skin away. With the other hand, Wendy pulls at the belt, leaving the robe with no support, then slides both of her hands across Juhyun's collarbones and under the fabric, releasing her shoulders from the garment, that falls to her now naked frame.

"You're marvellous…" The girl breathes out, being struck by the sight. Wendy steps back, trying to get the full view. It is a mistake, though, as she feels her head going round. Juhyun is celestial. She is so tiny, delicate, yet kind of wiry, her head held high, her hair cascading all over her upper body, perfect curves alluring for attention. She is god-crafted, and Wendy can't contain any more.

She shortens the distance in one quick motion, taking Juhyun and covering her lips with hers. This time the kiss is less aggressive, but still, the raven seems to be taken aback for a while before she finally melts into Seungwan. Juhyun leans further into the body. The blonde is unrealistically hot, her skin burning Juhyun out, while she hungrily kisses the raven into the oblivion. Their lips collide then rub together, tongues teasing, licking, en-twisting wildly until there is no more air in their lungs and they gasp. Juhyun buries her hands in Wendy's hair, conquering her sweet wet mouth with hers, again and again, making Seungwan moan in pleasure. The sound travels through her own body, hitting all the sensual parts hard, making her whimper. Wendy feels Juhyun becoming more possessive, dominant, and she doesn't want this yet. She wants to make her small, miserable with her every touch and lick, not vice versa.

Seungwan takes her by the forearms, pushing away from her demanding lips. She instantly guides Juhyun to the bed then sits down and invites the raven to straddle her who obeys eagerly, twines her arms around Wendy's neck tightly - their bodies in full contact again. Juhyun shivers when girl’s hands glide across her tights up to the sides, then breathes brokenly at the sensation of cool, wet lips on her neck, followed by strong and burning hot tongue. Wendy traces sloppy kisses down silky-smooth flesh in some fancy patterns, her lungs overdosed by the floral oriental notes of Juhyun's perfume oil still lingering on. She always smelled nice, never too much, though, as one could only catch the scent while being very close to the woman. But when you do catch, it becomes intoxicating, almost insufferable as if you have never smelled and breathed before at all.

Seungwan is slow and steady with her teasing, to the point that Juhyun is quivering non-stop and breathing convulsively. Her nails dig into Wendy's shoulders as the girl skims her hand to the throbbing core of her lover. She is dripping-wet, and Wendy groans at the realization that this is for her. Juhyun is whimpering for her quietly, waits patiently for any next move she'll make and Wendy can feel the desperation of the raven only when looking into her languish. Juhyun bites her own lip and squints her eyes shut, shrinking into herself when Seungwan fingers move across her leaking folds, scraping against the bundle of nerves. The blonde forgot how responsive Juhyun has always been, and now she is happily discovering everything again, her eyes leering at the woman's beautifully contorted face. Wendy licks her own lips for they are getting dry as she catches every little sigh of the raven with her breath; her fingers move around the tender dot then two of them sink into the warm and tight core. Juhyun intakes them, her hips jerking even more. Wendy experiences the sudden wave of weakness spreading all over her body from her chest. The moment feels surreal when Juhyun is clenching around her fingers as she moves and the girl wants this to last forever. She leans in to catch the swollen damask lips; her busy hand thrusts harder and faster while the other feels the svelte body bending in detachment.

"S-Seungwang-" Juhyun moans, gripping the girl's hand with hers and stiffening it the way she needs. She hugs Wendy to death, riding out her climax deliriously. The younger woman can only hear constraint voice above the ear and her heartbeat, resounding in her body with sharp jolts.

"Come, come for me," Wendy murmurs.

It takes just a moment for Juhyun to reach her peak. She squeezes her legs slam-bang, toes curling, and her whole frame squirms with thick shivers. Her face contorts with beatific delight. Wendy feels the woman’s full tightness as she is coming hard and for her. And she sees how cherry blossoms.

Juhyun softens and melts, her breaths becoming steadier, though aftershocks still jolt through her. She lets go of Wendy’s hand, that has numbed a little, and embraces the girl, face hiding in the crook of her neck.

"I want you," the Canadian bluntly states in a whisper, nibbling at Juhyun’s perky ear.

"You have me," is the response Wendy gets, followed by a soft snigger. Juhyun evades the ticklish sensation for a second until she is on her back being pressed down to bed by the blonde.

"I’m not done yet," she murmurs, her hands hover all over Juhyun while she greedily bites and sucks onto the sensitive skin. It’s almost painful how much she needs the raven to touch her back, but she wants it to be like this, she wants Juhyun to be undone by her again and again.

Wendy lowers herself down, leaving wet spots on every bit of skin she can touch. The raven's hisses and shallow frequent sighs indicate she is doing just fine. She is dizzy again when Juhyun's scent hits her nose. Wendy positions herself, her hands firm and sound on the older woman's tights. She elicits shuddering responses from her unnie when her tongue dances around the spot but does not reach it. Juhyun collapses in ecstasy when the blonde gives her a long and strong lick, then shifts to the outer world being kissed firmly, tongue poking and tickling while lips are sucking on.

Juhyun is so sexy. She is powdery-sweet, very-very wet and shamelessly plump. Wendy watches the woman thresh in bed with luxury as she eats her out lingeringly. Juhyun has always been quiet with her voice during sex, but never with her body language. It speaks volumes while she stiffens almost every sound coming out of her throat. And yet Wendy manages to hear heavenly music out from it.

Juhyun arches her back, the muscles of her stomach contracting, and grabs the coverlet in her fists, knuckles turning white — this is the very definition of aesthetics. She is close; Wendy sees her becoming uncontrollable in her rushing movements. But the younger wants to torment her, agonize her, make her beg the way she always does to Wendy.

The blonde slows down her teasing. Juhyun quakes at the lack of feeling but does nothing, blinded and overwhelmed by the hot waves of pleasure spreading in her. Wendy awaits then licks dainty inner thigh, waits again and sucks hard, leaving marks. Her hands get off of the woman's tights as she supports herself with one while the other rubs against her own burning spot. She moans into Juhyun as her fingers dance over herself.

"Wan-ng…" Juhyun’s whisper dies in a loud hearty gasp as she sees white and hears cosmos. Wendy keeps her under her mouth for a moment before releasing. Straight away the woman clasps her legs together, turns to her side and draws them a bit closer to her chest, buried under the bliss.

Wendy pops herself up and watches intently, her fingers never stop. Juhyun’s hair is thrown all over the bed – a halo around her small frame; her skin glistening with sweat, muscles curving under orgasmic spasms. She looks even more beautiful now than ever, though Wendy can’t process how it is even possible.

When Juhyun slowly comes back to her mind she licks her dried lips the way she does: upper one first, then the bottom one. Her gaze is still unfocused, but Wendy does not care as she kisses the raven on the lips. She wants Juhyun on herself now for she can’t bear it any longer.

"Touch me, unnie," she urges, cupping her breast with Juhyun's hand. She doesn't need to ask twice and has never needed. Juhyun always does whatever Wendy wants her to do to her, and even more.

The younger yelps and moans loudly, almost non-stop as her body burns under Juhyun's caress and kiss. It feels like she is touching everywhere at the same time, kissing every cell of her skin. The raven bites and Wendy begs for more. Juhyun fills her with her fingers, and Wendy begs for more. Unnie brings her to heaven, and she still begs for more. She wants more of Juhyun; she wants to dissolve into her; she wants to die in her hold.

Wendy feels like putty in those small gentle hands, and she realises she does not want it to change. Suddenly, the puzzle is solved.

She feared Juhyun not; she feared herself. She was afraid Juhyun would destroy her if she would stay with her, but the truth was the opposite: she was being destroyed without Juhyun. Wendy buried and deadened herself when she left for Canada. She was so afraid of her feelings towards Juhyun that she blamed her for scaring her off. But Juhyun never did terrible to her. Juhyun never asked anything of her, never demanded unlike Wendy, who was doing that all the time. The woman was only giving. She planted her seeds in Seungwan's heart and raised them into the beautiful flourishing cherry orchard. She cared for them, watered them, talked to them, nourished, enfolded, cured and most of all — loved. Yet Wendy threw Juhyun out of her life and the garden decayed. And so did her heart.

Until she saw Juhyun on that photo, and she knew. She knew she needed to see cherry blossom as Juhyun was her blossom; she was the light that shined on Wendy and made her live. But it was born in on her only now, five long years later, under the caress of the woman who was her life.

Juhyun is inexcusably gentle, her sharp tongue twirling around the hardened tip of Wendy’s dulcet breast. She snatches at it teasingly, pulls a bit with her lips smacking devouringly and Wendy hears her voice hitch in her throat. Her other breast is covered by tiny hand and she grabs it, squeezing roughly with her own.

"Uh-n-nie-e…h-ah-der…" 

She pleads. Juhyun hums. Can she say no? Not when the girl is twitching in her hold and produces the most beautiful warble; real ear-catcher.

Without any further ado, Juhyun attacks the saltcellar of the girl's neck, her palms feeling up the curves beneath her. She feels the muscles contracting frantically when she slides her hand across dewy skin to the heated moistness. She licks and bites her way up to the O-shaped mouth and conquers it with her tongue along with her fingers rudely penetrating the itching hole of the blonde. Wendy bucks her hips and moans loudly receiving another approving hum from Juhyun. Somehow the latter instantly finds the sweet spot of those inner walls and pays all her attention to it.

"Oh, fuck, yes-s-s!" Wendy yelps in English, her hands roaming around not knowing on what to hook.

"You're so, so wet, Wannie…" Juhyun coos in her ear before she plants a firm kiss right under it — one of the most sensitive spots on Seungwan's body. "Ah, you're a really, really bad girl, aren't you, Wannie?" 

The blonde fails to reply as she suffocates with all feelings Juhyun makes her feel. Wendy turns her head to the side for the raven to savour the tender neck; her white hair stuck to her flushed face.

"Hyuh-nnie!" She is so close that it becomes painful. Seungwan wants it to end and last all the same. She crawls her hand to the blob of nerves, but Juhyun catches her midway, her fingers no more in the warm wet sheath. Wendy struggles to touch herself, but she does not possess any power and the raven pins her to the bed. All those sensations that have been building need to be released urgently. "Please, oh please, Hyun- Oh Hyun..!"

Juhyun knows Wendy is on edge, but she can’t give it to her yet. If she wants it hard, she’ll get it hard.

The older woman carefully positions herself between the girl’s legs yet does not allow her to grind on any part of her own body. She bends and plasters the waterfall of kisses onto every inch of flesh she can reach, still keeping the panting blonde pinned. Juhyun needs her to wail her soul out.

Wendy shudders even at the raven’s hot breaths on her skin. It seems like her whole body has transformed into one big nerve. She is feeling everything so clearly that she has started to go deaf. Her eyes roll into her skull and she sees stars forming under her lids. Juhyun must be enjoying torturing her this much. But Seungwan never wants to stop.

And neither does Juhyun. The raven is astonished by the younger girl. Wendy reminds her of that strange instrument — theremin — that is controlled with hand motions but no physical contact. And even though they do have much of amazing physical contact now, Juhyun manages to draw sounds out of the girl with the slightest movements of her own body. She puffs — Wendy gasps; she licks — Wendy leaks; she kisses — Wendy gulps. Ah, so fascinating...

While continuing to roast the girl with her mouth, Juhyun waits for Seungwan to calm a bit down and releases her. She then lovingly puts the lithe legs of her partner together and rests them against herself, kissing a well-rounded shin. She embraces them tightly and moves her free hand across the slick folds, earning an excited groan. Juhyun teases for some time: squeezes that bouncy butt, runs feather-like caresses up and down those legs and plants wet kisses on them, but soon thrusts her fingers slowly into the welcoming depth; Wendy flinching from sensation. The raven starts lento but picks up speed upon feeling the girl clench and tremble. She is deliciously vocal, her tone becoming more and more high-pitched. Juhyun knows where to scratch and press, how to curve her fingers to make Seungwan go coo-coo. It was built in into her memory a long time ago and it still works.

"Hyun- Oh Hyun! Hyunnie-" Wendy repeats her new mantra, voice rising; her body being thrown into the fiery bliss.

Juhyun is barbaric. She stiffens her hold on the girl's legs as the latter shivers heavily, her hand fixed in a perfect angle for her to move the fingers the way Seungwan needs: her inner muscles squeeze as she finally reaches her peak with a muted cry. Juhyun presses more and Wendy is out of her body.

Seungwan came long and hard, tears flowing from her soul into her eyes, heart throbbing feverishly and body incinerating. Never before had she experienced such a massive orgasm — she felt herself being dragged into some sort of blissful swirl. Was it even real? Was all of this real?

It took her quite some time to regain her consciousness, but when she did she was met with concerned gentle pools of her only one. Juhyun traced the girl’s jawline with her finger and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I was afraid you’d pass out," the raven hummed. She tenderly removed the strands of hair that had stuck to Wendy’s face.

"You are goddess, you know that, right?" The blonde asked, her voice shaky and weak. She was still feeling the burning in her body slowly fading away.

Juhyun smiled lightly and rested her head on her outstretched arm, eyes still pinned to the girl. In reality, she had already heard these words, though from another person. She just didn’t understand the reason for them to say so: she was doing the same thing as they did — having sex.

Her thought process might have leaked through her gaze as Wendy turned to her side, facing the raven, and talked.

"It’s the way you do it. Oh, so hot you are. I… I can’t explain, it’s just… It’s like you are the sex, you know?"

Juhyun shook her head and several tresses covered her face, being disturbed by the motion. Her vis-a-vis smiled warmly, tentatively brought a hand up and tucked those behind her perky little ear, palm resting at her cheek.

"I missed you," Wendy whispered, looking straight into Juhyun’s fathomless eyes. "I missed you so much…"

Juhyun saw a whole new universe in that stare aimed at her. She covered girl’s hand with her own and melted into the touch. She could watch Seungwan forever.

"I missed you, Juhyun-ah…" The blonde repeated almost soundlessly. She ran her fingers along the neat brow and feather-touched along Juhyun's jaw. Her thumb fell lightly onto the bottom lip as Seungwan delicately caressed the bruise she had left earlier that day. "I'm sorry," she puffed with her fingertip outlining the upper lip she wanted to kiss again. She was sorry, but not for bruising the older woman's lips. She was deeply, deeply sorry.

Juhyun was silent, contemplating. Her heart was ready to burst any second at the touch and look Wendy was giving her. She missed her as well, missed her so much she stayed sleepless during those lonely nights, tears streaming down her face unknowingly. All until there were no more tears. Wendy had left her and she accepted that long ago. And this… This was just a reminder for her to always remember — when her precious dongsaeng decides something, she sticks to that no matter what.

Juhyun watches as Seungwan leans in and plants a kiss, her lips soft and warm, moving slowly. She feels a tip of the hot tongue sliding across her upper lip, while her bottom lip is being pressed down by a thumb. It makes her flesh creep when Wendy shifts closer and snuggles against her, body to body. And she loses herself one last time as they love each other into the night.

***

Wendy woke up abruptly with a strong jerk of her body, memories flooding into her brain almost making her head turn. She propped herself up and looked around — there was no sign of her in the room.

"Juhyun unnie?"

Her voice trembled as her body weakened gradually. She felt nausea and a wave of burning terror covered her as she slipped out of bed. Did she leave? Did Juhyun leave her?

It was still early judging by the way the city was lightened by the soft rays of the rising sun. Wendy struggled with the numbness her body shoved itself in and wobbly walked around the space and into the bathroom. No traces at all, not even a hint of her aroma.

"Unnie?" She screeched quietly as she returned to the main room with a lost expression on her face. She failed to notice how shallow her breath had become and how cold waves of fear were constantly washing over her.

Wendy moved past the bathrobe Juhyun had been wearing earlier and came up to the bedside table where her phone was. Only then she noticed a small piece of paper neatly folded and placed right near it. With trembling hands, she picked it up and brought to her eyes.

_ " I love you _

_ Forgive me _

_ Goodbye " _

A heart-shattering plangent cry echoed in the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


P.S.

Juhyun was almost turning away from the door when it opened. A sleepy face of her best friend changed in surprise.

"Unnie?"

Juhyun didn't know why she had come here. She had her apartment but still had nowhere to go.

"Happy birthday?" Seulgi asked, voice cracking with incertitude as she watched her unnie giving her the most estranged and tired look.

"I left her, Seulgi-ah," Juhyun wheezed out, and Seulgi never saw so much pain in those eyes.

Suddenly, the raven collapsed with a thump, her knees giving up on holding her.

"I left her," she repeated inaudibly and a drop hit the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first time writing in English (it means I'm not a native speaker). I struggled so much that I aged. Forgive me my word choices and sentence structures, I'll improve one day.


End file.
